


I Get Along

by vixalicious



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-30
Updated: 2004-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixalicious/pseuds/vixalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N:  For sparktastic...let's call it an homage to the prisonverse over at barred_men.  Completely unbeta'd, so please point out any mistakes so I can fix them.</p><p>PLEASE DO NOT:  repost this story anywhere (links are fine, recs are fantastic, reposting is bad), mention it on any non-fandom site such as (but not limited to) Goodreads, or read/share any excerpt from it in any public forum (radio, television, convention, etc) without the express written permission from the author.  Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Get Along

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For sparktastic...let's call it an homage to the prisonverse over at barred_men. Completely unbeta'd, so please point out any mistakes so I can fix them.
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT: repost this story anywhere (links are fine, recs are fantastic, reposting is bad), mention it on any non-fandom site such as (but not limited to) Goodreads, or read/share any excerpt from it in any public forum (radio, television, convention, etc) without the express written permission from the author. Thank you!

Today, like most days, Carl is just trying to survive. He’s trying to be the very model of a modern prisoner, or something like that, possibly something less Gilbert & Sullivan. He’s thinking of stolen moments that carry him through, the quiet creations in the chapel, the furtive touching at night in their cell, the comfort of waking up with Pete wrapped around him. 

He just wants to have his music, his songs, his Pete, just wants to make it through another day, make it through until it can be just him and Pete and their words, away from all the other shite here. He’s going to behave, he’s going to keep Pete out of trouble, and they’re all going to live happily ever after if it fucking kills them both. 

He looks up, notices the approach of Wolf, the sleaziest of the guards, the one who’s always trying to provoke everyone, goad them into acting out so that he can have the sadistic joy of breaking them down. Carl dodges, weaves, through the rec yard to avoid him. He focuses on being good, snippets of memories of his mum telling him when he was young that he should play nice and sound bites from American news of that bloke that just wanted everyone to get along chorusing through his head. _Get along, get along, get along._

Then he sees them, three men standing in a half circle, the kind that get their own kicks from feeding the addictions of others. And the addiction they’re currently amusing themselves with is Pete. He watches as one hand slides down Pete’s bicep, a creepily seductive move that promises 'I’ve got what you need if you give me what I want.' Carl fights back the urge to bury his knuckles in the fucker’s teeth. _Get along, get along, get along._

Pete shudders involuntarily, and shakes the hand off his arm. Insulted, the man delivers a quick slam to Pete’s gut.

 _Ah, fuck ‘em,_ Carl thinks as he jumps into the fray, fists flying.


End file.
